Burning Brighter
by Bondbylove
Summary: From the first moment that I saw him on Hogwarts Express, I knew that he was going to be a big part of my life. Now we were 16 and the world was falling apart but we did not care. Because we were young and we were best friends and we had each other. My take on a Sirius OC love story and how teenagers stay teenagers even amongst a tragic war. (James Potter twin fic)
1. Prologue

-1976-

I frowned in frustration as I looked through the worn-out spines of the books, trying to see the title that I was looking for. The library was silent as usual but oddly empty considering it was OWL period. That was not the only thing that was odd actually, I could not remember the name of the book. _Why couldn't I remember the name of the stupid book ? Giants… it had something to do with Giant Wars!_

"I still don't see the point of studying when we can't even find the bloody book." Came his voice. I looked at him with irritation. Sirius was sprawled on top of the table that sat in the very back corner of the library. As always he refused to do anything the normal way even sitting down hence his current situation. This should have driven Madam Pince crazy but like all women that encounters him, she gave him a pass.

"_We_ are not looking for anything, I am. You on the other hand are crashing the only book we do have." I said sternly pointing at _A History of _Magic that was being used as his pillow.

"I love it when you are strict with me." Sirius smirked completely unabashed at my irritation. I bit my lip to try to not smile, he could be my best friend and I might have some deep, unresolved feelings for him but I was not going to let him down that easy. Sirius pouted when he saw that I did not crack a smile like I always did.

"Aw Olive, are you still mad at me ?"

"Well it is your fault that we skipped some classes and now have to study from other books." I said under my breath, switching to the next row of shelves. Sirius scoffed.

"I don't remember you complaining once! You planned our last two visits to Hogsmeade!"

I ignored his blatantly false accusation and continued browsing the shelves. "Aha!" I yelled in victory when I saw it, making him jump. "It is on there." The book had one copy left and was sitting two shelves above my height. I reached up on my tip toes, struggling for it. I would have summoned it but my wand was on the table next to Sirius. After a full minute of struggling, I looked at Sirius in exasperation to see why he was not helping me. My eyes widened when I saw the look in his eyes. He was frozen where he lay and his eyes were pointed to the middle of my back which lay exposed from my shirt riding up when I stretched. Our eyes met and he looked intensely back at me not shying away. This had been happening more and more lately. The looks became more intense and the touches lingered. I blushed but before I could look away, I felt an odd confidence.

"See something you like?" I asked with a raise of my brows.

He slowly got up from the table and walked towards me without ever breaking eye contact. I could feel my heart beats, pulsing in my ears as he came closer. He stood right behind me, so close that we touched and reached up. He expertly plucked the book out of the shelf being much taller than me. He did not hand in the book but instead grabbed my shoulder and turned me towards him. I released a shaky breath when I saw how close his face was to mine.

"You know I do." He almost whispered his voice getting low, his deep gray eyes turning to my lips.

I couldn't blink, I couldn't breath, I couldn't...

TAP!

I woke up with a start, dropping the book I was reading. It took me a moment to realize that I had fallen asleep in the sitting room. The ancient gold clock, one of the Potter heirlooms that was more valuable than it looked, showed that it was midnight. Of course it was a dream, now that I was awake I could see how weird everything was, how blurred. I sighed, trying to calm my breathing. That would never happen, of course it was a dream.

_Well it almost did happen. _My inner voice countered. What I had dreamt was the exact moment of me and Sirius studying in our previous year for the History of Magic OWL. Of course, I never did say something that daring and instead blushed and looked away while he went back to pretending nothing had happened. Like he always did.

TAP!

A second taping sound made me jump. I almost had forgotten that was what woke me up. I made my way towards the big window and saw that a hooded figure was trying to throw pebbles at it while trying to cover from the pouring summer rain. I instinctively grabbed my wand but gave out a startled laugh as soon as the figure raised his head and waved.

"Well are you just going to let me soak all night ?" Sirius whisper shouted when I crack opened the window.

"Go to the front door!" I whisper shouted back trying to not to wake my parents and James. I could not keep the obnoxious grin forming as I ran downstairs and opened the door with earnest.

Sirius was in deed soaked, with two big trunks by his side and his broom thrown over his shoulder. My eyes widened at his state and he smiled at me, not a womanizer smirk but a genuine smile that only came out around me and my brother.

"Hey Olive." He said looking a bit shy. Sirius never looked shy so it dawned on me the importance of this late-night visit. _He finally did it. _I smiled warmly and opened the door further.

"Welcome home."

It took a total of ten minutes for Sirius Black to pack up his whole life into two trunks. He couldn't be bothered to follow the law at this particular moment and just magically packed everything even though he was still sixteen. He was finally leaving this horrid house that he was forced to call home for years. It was impressive that he lasted this long really, having not one thing in common with your evil, blood-purist family made for a challenging living situation. He looked around his room to see if he was missing anything important. The Gryffindor banners and some of his photographs stayed due to the permanent sticking charm phase he had two years ago. He smiled wickedly at the poster of the bikini clad muggle model sitting on a motorcycle. He was proud of his 14 year old self, they would still drive his mother crazy after he was gone. The other photographs; those he took. He paused when he took the last photo and smiled at the laughing face of Olivia. Peter had done something stupid and looked red while Olivia, Remus and James laughed almost doubling over. He knew where he belonged, he shook his head as he took his broom and left the Grimmauld place and never once looked back. When he arrived before the Potter manor it was past midnight and he was soaking wet from the rain. He wondered for not the first time tonight if he was asking too much of them. He contemplated for going for James bedroom but he could not help himself, he wanted to see her first. He went around the manor and found the window of the sitting room, knowing that she was probably reading there. After a few failed attempts he sighed in frustration.

"Why are you terrible at throwing pebbles Black ? You are supposed to be a beater for Merlins sake." He whispered to himself. When he finally let his presence known, he could not help but run back towards the front door. After a few seconds the door opened revealing a slender figure. She was wearing her Gryffindor jersey as pajamas and her long black hair was gathered into a messy bun. She looked a bit flushed and out of breath making him smile automatically.

"Hey Olive." He said a bit sheepishly. Her hazel eyes widened when she saw his current state and he was once again struck by how beautiful she was. She looked at him and to his trunk and her eyes softened with realization. She always read him so well. She gave him her smile that made his heart ache and opened the door further.

"Welcome home." She said clearly. Sirius thought this was the best decision he made in a very long time.


	2. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US""What happened here ?" Sirius asked with a frown, pointing at the small bruise in the inside of my elbow. We were sitting side by side on the big sofa, Sirius was dry by now considering it had been hours since he came. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US""James dared me to climb the oak tree." I admitted a bit sheepishly./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US""And you call me immature." Sirius snickered. He lightly traced over the bruise with his fingers and I involuntarily shivered. "Does it hurt ?"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US"I just shook my head, not trusting my voice. Did he have any idea how he made me feel ? Constantly, just by being here. I did not dare look at his face and instead focused on his hands. A fresh scar in his hand caught my eye. That was new./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US""What about you ?" I asked and took his hand to get a closer to look. The cut must have been really deep to scar like that. Sirius got an uncomfortable look in his eyes./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US""Mom." He whispered. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US""That awful woman." I spat. It had gotten worse as Sirius grew older, slicing hexes was a favorite of Walburga Black. "Why didn't you come sooner Sirius ? You know our house is your house." /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US""Thank you Olive, honestly." Sirius said and squeezed my hand. "But you know why I didn't leave." /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US""Regulus." I sighed. "I know you love him but when was the last time you actually talked ?" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US""Last night, he asked me if I stole one of his books." /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US""Hah, as if you would ever read a book!" I scoffed making him snort. "But you know what I mean, actually talked as brothers, like you used to when you were younger ?"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US"Sirius sighed. "Years.. its been years… But I still feel bad Olive, I left him behind. With that horrible woman." /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US""He belongs there Sirius." I said quietly. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US""I suppose." Sirius said after a while. "I never did."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US""Its obvious why, isn't it ?" I said with a small smile. "You belong here." /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US"When I woke up the next morning I knew exactly where I was and who was sleeping on the couch next to me. Sirius and I had talked all night, staying up until we both nodded off around sunrise. We talked about the important stuff like how guilty he felt about leaving Regulus and also the not so important stuff like how vanilla was not a flavor and me saying vanilla ice cream is my favorite was a disgrace. I smiled fondly as I looked over his sleeping face. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping it made him look younger. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US""It is creepy to watch someone sleep Olive." He muttered without opening his eyes. I gave an unladylike snort./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US""I was trying to see if you were faking it." I lied expertly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US"He popped open his gray eyes and stretched, an unruly hair fell over his forehead making him look incredibly boyish. emOh god he is gorgeous. /em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US""Olive," Sirius started in a somewhat of a shaky voice "..now that I am awake I think I rushed coming here in right away. Maybe I should get a room in leaky cauldron or something, I nicked some money-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US""Godricks sake Sirius!" I cut off his rambling. "You are family." I said with absolute certainty. "You will stay with us."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US""But what about your parents ?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US""When my mom hears about this you are going to have a hard time leaving the bloody house." I laughed. It was true mom adored Sirius and dad loved him just as much; mostly because James loved him but still./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US""You are where you belong." I said again when I saw the uncertainity on his face was still there. Just before he could open his mouth and retort however, James came in with his hair messed up more than usual signaling he just woke up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US""Padfoot ?" he mumbled a bit. "What are you doing here? " he looked confused. I rolled my eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US""Well mate, I think I am homeless now." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US""Bullshite, you are here aren't you?" my brother said and pulled him into a bear hug making me smile. "Besides we always wanted a dog, right Livy?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US""Piss off." Sirius laughed as he hugged him back. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US""Aww you guys are so cute!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US""We are not cute." They both mumbled at the same time making me laugh more. They hated when I called them cute. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US""What's with all this noise this early?" I heard my dad's voice call. "This must be the first time they woke up in a morning during the summer." Mom said back sarcastically followed by the sound of their footsteps. I saw Sirius stiffen and his eyes widening a bit with nervousness. I subtly touched his arm so he would quit stressing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US""They are not in their room." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US""I think we finally got rid of them honey." Dad said joyously./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US""Har har dad we are over here." James called rolling his eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US"When they entered the sitting room both of my parents were dressed to go for work. They both worked for the ministry; dad as a curse-breaker and mom in the department of magical games and sports; mom's love of quidditch was definitely what pushed me and my brother to play. Dad, bless him, could not care less. Their eyes widened comically when they saw Sirius standing in between pajama-clad me and James. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US""Sirius!" Dad exclaimed while mom, always the lady, composed her reaction to a warm smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US""Good morning Mr. Potter." Sirius said sheepishly. "I am sorry to barge in like this unannounced."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US""You know you are always welcome here Sirius." Dad said chuckling. "but I would think it would be a little more time until we see you, school ended only a week ago." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US""I don't think this is a summer visit dear." Mom said eyeing the trunks that still sat in the room. "Did something happen Sirius ?" I eyed Sirius nervously. I knew he did not like to talk about the abuse, not especially with our loving parents. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US""Nothing in particular has to happen mom. You know how the Blacks are." I said hoping that would be enough to not to pry further. I had already told her how unhappy Sirius was since the age of 11. My mom looked at me with a knowing look making me avert my eyes. emDamn Ravenclaw./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US""I know I am asking too much of you Mrs. Potter." Sirius said. "But I didn't know where else to go." The confession broke my heart./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US""Ofcourse you will stay here Sirius." Mom said with certainty making me and James exhale with relief "I just wanted to know if you were okay." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US""I think I am now." Sirius said with a shy smile. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US""As I said, you are always welcome here son. Also you will keep James off my back about getting me to play quidditch." Dad added./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US""I am getting the feeling you don't really like me dad." James said jokingly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US""Whatever gave you that idea! I just dislike quidditch more than I like you." Dad laughed making us, including mom snort. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US"I made eye contact with Sirius who had an amused look in his eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US"Thank you /span/emspan lang="EN-US"he mouthed smiling and I winked back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US""Come on Olivia, you can help me with breakfast since you are up for once." Mom said pulling me out of the room. I looked back one last time to see James and dad pretending to have a fight and Sirius standing there trying very hard not to laugh. This was going to be a great summer. /span/p 


End file.
